1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sleeping bags, more particularly to sleeping bags having insulation that can readily be removed and replaced with insulation having a different insulation factor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional sleeping bags consist basically of an outer shell, an inner liner and a layer of insulation. The outer shell and liner are sewn together to form a case and insulation is inserted between the outer shell and the liner before the case is stitched closed. The insulation is then sewn in place to prevent the insulation from migrating. The case then may be folded over upon itself so that its opposing edges are aligned. A zipper or other attaching means is attached along the bottom and the longitudinal sides of the case to open and close the sleeping bag.
The conventional sleeping bag must be purchased as a unit, leaving little option to the user as to the types of material, the amount of insulation or the color. When the shell or inner lining of a conventional sleeping bag is damaged, the whole sleeping bag frequently must be replaced. When one portion of the sleeping bag becomes soiled, the whole sleeping bag must be cleaned even though the insulation layer may be soiled far less than the shell or the inner liner.
Notwithstanding the existence of such prior art sleeping bags, it remains clear that to be able to easily disassemble the sleeping bag into its component parts (shell, inner liner and insulation layer) would enable the user to clean only the soiled part and having these component parts marketed separately would permit the user to replace only the damaged component. There is also a need for easy access to the insulation layer for ease of removal and a need for a means for maintaining the insulation layer properly aligned within the case.
The current invention relates to a sleeping bag having an easily removable insulation layer so that insulation layers having different thermal ratings may be substituted as needed to obtain adequate protection under varying weather conditions. The case of the sleeping bag is soiled more easily than the insulation layer and must be cleaned frequently. The case being easily removable from the insulation layer, permits the case to be cleaned as needed without over-washing the insulation layer.
The sleeping bag comprises a case constructed of a first panel that has opposing longitudinal sides, a first end and a second end and a second panel also having opposing longitudinal sides, a first end and a second end. The longitudinal sides of the first panel are attached to the juxtaposed longitudinal sides of the second panel and the second end of the first panel is attached to the second end of the second panel, defining a case and creating a compartment between the first panel and the second panel. The first ends of the first and second panels define an opening into the compartment. The attached longitudinal sides of the first panel and the second panel define a first side and a second side of the case, the first ends of the first and second panels define the first end of the case and the attached second ends of the first panel and the second panel define the second end of the case.
An insulating layer, having a predetermined insulation factor, is inserted through the opening into the compartment defined between the first panel and the second panel. At least one fastener attaches the insulating layer to the case to restrict movement of the insulating layer within the case.
The case is folded upon itself along the longitudinal center line of the case so that the first side of the case is adjacent to the second side of the case. When the case is folded the second end of the case is folded upon itself so that a first portion of the second end of the case is juxtaposed to a second portion of the second end of the case. The longitudinal sides of the case are releasably attachable to one another and the two portions of the second end of the case are releasably attachable to one another.
The invention accordingly comprises an article of manufacturer possessing the features, properties, and the relation to elements which will be exemplified in the article hereinafter described, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.